Of Braids and Brotherhood
by LusisZero
Summary: Kíli and Fíli have been caught one too many times during schooling... Serious consequences threaten to follow unless Thorin steps in. Main pairing is Kíli/Fíli Contains hints of Thorin/Thranduil and mpreg Also i know Thorin is their uncle, but this is a semi-AU i suppose where male elves can get pregnant lol Enjoy!


_Of Braids and Brotherhood_

_Another day, another letter of complaint..._

Thorin scowled at his sons a moment, before resting his head in his hands and groaning in utter frustration. This had to be the last straw... Kíli and Fíli had been in trouble every single day this week for the same thing: _inappropriate behaviour. _Thorin knew he had to do something about this situation that kept arising at their schooling hall. Soon the tutor would have had enough and contact the appropriate people to have the brothers taken in to care. To have them s_eparated. _

Now, the dwarven lord wasn't particularly thrilled about his son's relationship... however, he cared for them and understood that no amount of screaming and yelling would see them part. For Thorin knew all too well what it meant for a Dwarf to find their significant other. It only happened once in their lifetime and to separate them would surely be the death of them. It was a rule long written in to their genetics; A partner was for life. A moments glance to his side and Thorin was reassured of the task he had set before him. Thranduil, his lover and child-bearer, gave a modest nod as if to tell Thorin 'go on, tell them.'

"Fíli, Kíli. We are in need of a serious talk. About your schooling-"

"You don't understand!" Kíli rose immediately from his chair, chest puffed up and bearing a strong presence. "They have biased minds, father! You will not separate Fíli and I! If you do, I'll not forgive you in all my years!" The elder brother felt another hand grasp his gently and looked to his right. Fíli had a gentle look on his face that urged Kíli to back down and just listen a moment. Knowing his brother was ever the sensible one made Kíli consider this course of action... "I'm sorry, Fíli but I can't back down. Not now."

Thorin's eyes were back on Kíli, scrutinizing the way he stood, the way he thought himself so high and mighty. "You'd do well to acknowledge your brother's intelligence Kíli. Sit." As the command came, it was not adhered to. Kíli would _not_ sit like a dog and be reprimanded for loving another person. Bloodlines be damned!

"I mean no disrespect to our name, but I will not sit at your call! You will hear me out and then make judgement! Fíli is mine. Without him by my side, the line of Durin will fall... I will see to it myself." His words weighed heavy, but true. Kíli would not take his place as the family heir if Thorin would demand he may not rule with Fíli at his side!

Thorin rose, a swelling of pride caught in his chest at the youthful passion in his sons words. He would wish to congratulate the boy, however, first he must be put in his place. As the head of the Durin line, it was for Thorin alone to call the shots. Kíli was below him and that was how it would stay for the next one hundred and fifty-odd years!

"Silence your tongue and sit." He repeated, a voice of total authority ringing throughout the hall. "You will allow me my piece, _boy. _I have no qualms with your choice of partner. Fíli is a young, fit warrior suited to you. However, the acts of passion with which you are so inclined to act out in schooling hours must stop!" Before Kíli could interrupt, Fíli squeezed his hand gently and spoke out for himself. The blonde dwarf knew that something important was to follow his previous words...

"Speak, father. Tell us what you know..."

* * *

A/N: Short opening chapter is short... Sorry! I wanted to leave it there to see if there is interest before i finish the next chapter and post it :) The M rating is for the later chapters and to cover my ass! These two are sure to get a little steamy later in the story xD If there's anything you think should go in to the story review and let me know!


End file.
